Baiken
How Baiken joined the Tourney During the Crusades, the nation of Japan was destroyed by the Gears. Following this, those of Japanese descent who still lived were declared cultural treasures and placed in special colonies. When Baiken was a child, the Gears attacked the Japanese Institute she was living in at the time. During the invasion, she witnessed the bloody death of her parents and other people, her right arm was severed and her left eye gouged out. Amidst the flames, she could only see the silhouette of That Man, and swore revenge on him and his creations for what they had done. She trained herself in the use of the katana, acquired an arsenal of weapons and dedicated herself to hunting That Man down. In episode mode, in November 9, 2187, Baiken almost kills an operator who have a collect call for her by an unknown client (theorized to be Anji). The unknown client needed her to return to the colony in order to guide the authorities for their investigation. Baiken then learn more from the client about the Intel gathered and though she almost swears that she will cut him down if he hid more secrets from her. She later encounters Chipp's right hand man Answer, learning about the reasons for his visit and the Colony being likely turning into a battlefield. Baiken is brought by May to Kum Haehyun, who is in need of assistance with the sudden illness in the colony. Baiken escorts them to a sacred tree that has had generations of ki infused into it, which will allow her to use her tuning abilities to her fullest. After confirming that Haehyun's motivations are altruistic, Baiken swears to guard her. During the attacks happening in the Colony and Illyria, Baiken defends Haehyun with May and Chipp's right-hand man, Answer. After defending the colony, Baiken learns of a Tournament from Answer. She heads to find a strong opponent, and hopes Yokai will give a promising lead on where to find That Man. How to unlock *Kill 195 Smash Run enemies with Yokai. *Play 1450 matches. For both methods, you must fight Baiken at the Japanese Colony. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her for 600 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Baiken, wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Japanese one-armed, one-eyed swordswoman dedicated to hunting That Man, Baiken!" She will be seen left of Sylvia (The Asterisk War), right of Fuka, below Riruka and above Sasuke (Samurai Warriors). Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits in meditation ready to swing her katana. After the announcer calls her name Baiken swings her katana two times as the camera zooms saying "The sixteen-day moon swells..." and shows her chained claw. Special Moves Tatami Gaeshi (Neutral) Baiken kicks the ground and a tatami mat flies up to whack her opponent. It can also stop projectiles. Kabari (Side) Baiken extends her chained claw out. If she hits, she pulls the prey over to her in a stunned state. She can do one of the following afterwords: B: Tetsuzan Sen: Baiken sparks a pillar of energy out of the ground. A: Himawari: Baiken dashes to grab the opponent, jumps up and slams him/her down, sending them flying up. Yozan Sen (Up) Baiken jumps into the air swinging a bladed fan out of her sleeve. Works more effectively in midair. Azami (Down) Baiken holds her sword behind her in a defensive manner for five seconds. One of the following can occur during this: B:Kuchinashi: Baiken jumps into the air slashing her sword. B Side: Mawari-komi: Baiken dashes past her opponent. B Down: Sakura: Baiken stabs her sword behind her giving off purple energy as she does. A: Rokkon Sogi: Baiken dashes forward slashing her sword. A Side: Yasha Gatana: Baiken shoots a cannon at her opponent. B (in midair only): Tsubaki: Baiken spins her sword around herself. A (in midair only): Kikyo: Baiken comes down slashing her sword. Tsurane Sanzu-watashi (Hyper Smash) Baiken stomps the ground and swings her sword two times making two kanjis in the process, for Heaven, 天, then Earth, 土, then finally circles her sword and swings it down hard making the man kanji 男 appear, knocking the opponent away with heavy damage. Garyo Tensei (Final Smash) Based on her Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2 Instant Kill. Baiken dashes to her opponent. If she hits, a cinematic plays with Baiken sheathing her sword, the sliding doors close behind her and the opponent. After a fish hops, the door is splattered with the opponent's blood and part of the building is cut open with the prey's Stamina KO cry and a life from the stock lost. Baiken then says "Am I a demon? Maybe..." Victory Animations #Baiken holds some paper in her mouth, then cuts it apart. She then says with her back turned "Different from what I expected..." #Baiken taps a smoking pipe on the ground and says "You're still gonna stand up? Well, it's your choice... But if you stand up, that means you're ready to die." #Baiken throws her straw hat up into the air, the hat spins until it becomes paper charms, and she walks off saying "I'm not low enough to hope for Nirvana. I'm fine being a humble villain." On-Screen Appearance Baiken walks through a Japanese room divider and says "Guess I'll have to shut you up myself!" Trivia *Baiken's rival is a scientist named Robert Callaghan who is turned into to the villain Yokai. *Baiken shares her English voice actress with Aoi "Zaki" Himezaki. *Baiken shares her Japanese voice actress with Haku. *Baiken shares her French voice actress with Misao Makimachi, Wingo, Impa, Cloyster, Female Trainer, Mary-Kate and Ashley, Konan Irobe, Betsy Scholfield, Lt. Diana, Clementine, Fiolina "Fio" Germi, Cindy Klein, Jacqui Briggs and Sarada Uchiha. *Baiken shares her German voice actress with Dead Master, Homura, Iggy and Vanessa Lewis. *Baiken shares her Arabic voice actress with Zhang Chunhua, Opal, DoorMouse, Ruby Biggle, Wheelie Scooter, Sylia Stingray, Natsuki Kuga Ni, Reiko Nagase, Nanocarp, Lunatone, Lanturn, Ms. Masamune Date, Rukia Kuchiki, Neneke Nibrou (in the Rig Shokew), Koko of the Koko and Zofis pair, Nami, Fu, Hina Fuuma, Shanoa, Yatorishino "Yatori" Igsem, Elphelt Valentine, Tsukumo, Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan. *Baiken shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Blue Mary, Jericho, Jillian, Chris and Diane. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes